1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor packaging technology and more particularly, to an optical module integrated package, which not only reduces the packaging cost and improves the yield but also enhances optical recognition accuracy.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent the touch panel from being inadvertently touched or to save power consumption, a handheld electronic device (such as smart phone) is generally equipped with a proximity optical sensor module so that when the handheld electronic device approaches the surface of an object (for example, the face of a person), the proximity optical sensor will be induced to run a partial power-down operation. The principle of operation of this proximity optical sensor module is the use of a light-emitting chip to emit a light source toward a medium (the face of a person), and a light-receiving chip to receive reflected light from the medium and to convert received light signal into a corresponding electronic signal for follow-up processing.
According to conventional optical module packaging techniques, the light-emitting chip, the light-receiving chip and the other auxiliary passive component are separately packaged and then mounted in a common substrate. This manufacturing method of separately packaging individual components and then gathering the packaged components greatly increases the manufacturing cost. Further, conventional optical modules do not have a light focusing component. Thus, when the light beam emitted by the light-emitting chip falls upon an uneven surface of an object, the light-receiving chip will be unable to accurately receive the reflected light beam, affecting the subsequent interpretation.
In conclusion, the conventional optical modules have the aforesaid drawbacks and need to be improved.